A la Vuelta del Abismo
by Queonda
Summary: Uub aceptó la decisión de batalla, nunca se negaría a ayudar a un necesitado. Pero no imaginó el llegar a luchar más allá de los límites, contra un enemigo más fuerte y voraz, y contra su propia y cansada mente.


**Fic para el concurso Kyofu Fanfiction II, de la página Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.**

**Final inesperado! Y no cuenta que digan que no les fue inesperado si se imaginaron un final después de que yo haya dicho que era inesperado!**

**Salgan de la rutina y Disfruten!**

**Queonda.**

* * *

><p>Un suspiro en el aire. Las líneas de ráfagas de luz cruzaban por sus ojos color azabache. Estaba completamente paralizado, la respiración que lograba percibir no le pertenecía. Las líneas de luz que lo alcanzaban, le desgarraban la piel. Su sangre roja y vivaz brillaba en el fondo negro. Su garganta intentaba gritar con desesperación, pero su voz se perdía en la nada, mientras que cada paso que intentaba dar lo llevaba a una parálisis mayor e insoportable. Sus músculos palpitaban.<p>

Con cada latido de su corazón, una figura lejana se hacía lugar entre las tinieblas. Con cada paso, las heridas eran más dolorosas, más letales. Aun sabiendo que él era uno de los seres más poderosos que jamás habían pisado la tierra, se sentía débil, insignificante.

Su mirada se bloqueó con los ojos azules de la muchacha que lo observaba. Caminaba sensualmente, pero sin reposar sus pies en ninguna base.

Él podía sentir su sangre gotear, pero las gotas obscuras de su ser nunca tocaban fondo. El sonido de sus líquidos vitales en la nada era irritante. Las diferentes sensaciones que obtenía desde todos los lados posibles lo volvían paranoico. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente, apretando fuerte su mandíbula.

—¿A qué le temes?— pronunciaron los labios de esa mujer. Las palabras se perdieron en el vacío, como si entraran a un agujero negro.

Ambos estaban rozando narices, pero él no podía sentir la respiración fría y mordaz de la rubia.

De pronto, Uub inhaló fuertemente y despertó, como si estuviera saliendo de debajo del agua. Sus ojos no se enfocaban, no recordaba dónde estaba.

Lo primero que sintió fue su cuerpo retorcerse del dolor, sus músculos se tensaban y su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Logró calmar su respiración y se levantó de la cama, aun tambaleando sus pequeñas pero fuertes piernas. La habitación sencillamente le daba vueltas, no entendía por qué se sentía así, no había ingerido nada fuera de lo común los días anteriores.

Logró llegar hasta la cocina de su humilde choza, donde aún no había comida. Aunque imaginaba un delicioso plato de comida caliente esperándolo, ya sabía que él debería de ir a buscar la comida. Resignado, partió en su camino por algo que comer para toda su familia, en ese pequeño pueblo pobre en el que vivía.

Caminando por el bosque que rodeaba los alrededores de su pequeño hogar en busca de comida, las horas pasaban. La mañana se convertía en mediodía, y la tarde caía hasta el ocaso, cuando él lograba volver sin mucho que ofrecer. Los animales pequeños y rastreros volvían a sus hogares, ya no quedaban animales grandes de caza, que ellos pudieran comer. Tendría que conformarse con un estómago vacío otra vez.

Al volver entre el sendero, un grito de horror rompió el pacífico silencio de media tarde. Los pájaros volaron, los pocos aldeanos voltearon a ver la pequeña casa de donde provenían los gritos. Pero nadie tuvo la valentía de acercarse a ayudar. Uub corrió entre la gente hasta entrar a su casa. No encontraba a su madre.

Corrió hasta su habitación, encontrando a su madre descansando su cuerpo contra una pequeña repisa, horrorizada. Las palabras no salían de su boca, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Uub siguió la mirada de su madre hasta lograr ver su propia cama.

Bajo las cobijas, la sábana que solía ser blanca estaba completamente manchada en rojo, un rojo cobre, oscuro y denso. Algunas gotas aún frescas goteaban sobre el pequeño piso de nogal viejo. Quedó petrificado.

Miró su propio cuerpo, no tenía heridas o cicatrices. Sacó con tranquilidad a la mujer de su habitación, quien seguía sin lograr articular palabra, y la dejó reposar en la cama matrimonial hasta quedar dormida. No quería preocuparla, aunque el más preocupado era él.

Uub recorrió el lugar buscando a algo o alguien que estuviera herido de muerte, pero todo parecía encontrarse normal. Tocó la sangre con sus dedos y sintió la consistencia viscosa. Sin duda era de esa mañana. Entonces, recordó el sueño, como pequeñas imágenes que comenzaron a torturarlo de nuevo. _Esa mujer…_no la había visto en toda su vida.

Esa noche, cambió completamente las sábanas y cerró las ventanas y, aunque generó un clima de total seguridad, no podía dormir. Las pesadillas de la noche anterior volvían como algo tan real que no se atrevía a entrar en ese mundo de sueños obscuros.

Dos minutos después estaba dormido profundamente. Y la noche callaba.

* * *

><p>Una pequeña luz iluminó el centro de la aldea. Era azulada y enceguecedora, pero nadie pareció notarla. La luz se extinguió rápidamente, dejando a la ciudad volver a su estado de oscuridad relajante. Un sujeto desconocido avanzó entre las casas, como intentando guiarse por una numeración que no existía, o una descripción de la casa que, en esa absoluta oscuridad, no lograba distinguir.<p>

Sus pasos eran fuertes y decididos, y sus botas hacían más ruido del que él pensaba que realmente harían. Un centinela escuchó los pasos y corrió hasta el lugar de origen al grito de "¿Quién está ahí?". Nadie respondió. Iluminó la zona con su linterna y, al no escuchar esos molestos pasos de nuevo, volvió a su puesto, cambiando su turno por el de un compañero que estuviera más lúcido que él.

Se había salvado por un pelo. Bajó al suelo en silencio y siguió su camino, asomándose ventana por ventana, y agradeciendo que todos durmieran tan temprano. Pero seguía sin encontrar su objetivo. Estaba seguro de estar en el pueblo correcto.

Comenzó por abrir ventanas. Las casas estaban completamente oscuras, no creía que hubiese alguien despierto.

Un guardia había visto su sombra y bajó con una escopeta y comenzó a seguirlo. Obviamente era un ladrón de la gran ciudad que creía poder estafar a unos pueblerinos. Lo seguiría hasta arrinconarlo y finalmente detenerlo.

El sujeto no dejaba de abrir ventanas. El viento fresco de verano se filtraba en las pequeñas casas. No escuchaba los fuertes pasos del guardia, quien avanzaba en completa obscuridad. Abrió una pequeña ventana y espió para lograr reconocer al sujeto que estaba buscando. Miró una pequeña foto que llevaba consigo y miró al pequeño que descansaba en su cama tranquilamente.

El guardia apuntó finalmente su escopeta y la cargó silenciosamente. Cuando estaba por jalar el gatillo, el sujeto—ladrón se había esfumado. Volvió a su guardia y cambió de turno.

El sujeto estaba dentro de la casa, oculto bajo el marco de la ventana con gran habilidad. Entonces, se encendió una luz. Uub miraba con entera extrañeza a la persona que estaba en su habitación, en una completamente extraña posición bajo la ventana.

Él gritó. Uub gritó. Ambos gritaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, hasta que el desconocido cayó al suelo de espalda. Su espalda comenzó a doler, no dejaba de quejarse en voz alta. Uub se preocupó: si su madre los oía, probablemente todo terminaría en un extraño malentendido.

Rápidamente, Uub arrojó al sujeto mucho más musculoso que él sobre su cama y se colocó en posición de pelea. No se atrevió a decir una palabra; dejaron que las miradas hablaran por sí solas. El joven comprendió que no había peligro y se relajó.

—¿De dónde eres?— preguntó.

El sujeto extraño de cabello lila se sentó en la cama rupestre y sobó su cabeza, que tenía una prominente lastimadura.

—Es difícil de explicar.— Y tomó una breve pausa. Uub se sentó a su lado.— No puedo revelar demasiado. Sólo explicaré lo básico, si eso despeja tus dudas.—

El tono relajante del joven a su lado le proporcionó confianza.

—Vengo de un presente distante, diferente al que tú conoces. Provengo de un lugar en el que la tierra está colapsando en un apocalipsis generado por los seres más fuertes que el planeta ha visto.

—Pero cómo…

—Es otra línea del tiempo. Ésta, es en la que los androides han perecido por las fuerzas de los seres de aquí, en la tierra. En otra, todos han fallecido. Incluyendo mi padre.

—¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?— las preguntas no dejaban de surgir en su boca, pero no se comparaban a la cascada de ideas que surgían en su mente.

— He viajado antes, equívocamente, a una época en que los héroes de hoy no pueden obrar en el mañana. A muchos años más de aquí, el ser más poderoso de la tierra me ha encomendado a un niño que podría ayudarme a resolver este problema que se me ha presentado en mi línea del tiempo. Dijo conocerte, seguro conoces a un tal Goku.

_Goku…_ jamás lo había oído.

Balbuceó—continúa.

—Y me encomendó a un joven llamado Uub, que según él es el ser con más fuerza en el universo y el único capaz de hacerle frente a una persona tan fuerte como él. Su descripción me llevó aquí. Tú eres Uub, ¿cierto?

Rápidamente el pequeño se levantó de su cama, sintiendo vergüenza por la falta de modales que había tenido con ese señor desde que lo había visto. Extendió su mano para un cordial saludo, corriendo los ojos y fijándolos en el frío suelo, evitando los azulados ojos del otro, apenado.

—Soy Uub, para servirle.— el otro tomó su mano con gratitud y agradeció el saludo con más fuerza de la necesaria, para probar la resistencia del pequeño. No había sentido nada.

—Trunks Briefs. Seguro has escuchado ese apellido.— Él ignoraba todo lo que proviniera de fuera de su pequeña aldea.— Tengo realmente poca energía, sólo alcanzará para un pequeño y rápido viaje a la otra línea de tiempo, ubicada entre estas fechas. ¿Me acompañas?

Uub no supo que responder. ¿Realmente era tan fuerte? El mundo era amplio, y el no creía ser de los que debieran batallas para salvar damiselas en peligro. Más bien se veía como un sujeto secundario, hábil y servicial. Los de la aldea lo llamaban "el más fuerte". Ningún hombre en ese lugar era capaz de levantar los kilos que él lograba con sólo una mano. Y él era sólo un niño. Seguramente había más fuertes; no pudo evitar sentirse desconfiado de sí mismo.

Pero por otro lado, recordó hábilmente, por alguna razón ese joven desquiciado estaba en su cuarto, pidiendo la ayuda única de su persona.

No lo pensó dos veces, estrechó la mano de Trunks con fuerza, casi lastimándolo.

—¿Qué pasará con mi familia?— preguntó el pequeño mientras salía por la ventana en silencio, siguiendo al joven de cabellos lilas.

—Nada cambiará cuando vuelvas, te lo prometo. Iremos a la gran ciudad, seguro sabes de la Capital del Oeste.

Nunca se le había ocurrido el hecho de no volver.

Desencapsuló la máquina del tiempo en medio de la aldea, como lo había hecho con anterioridad, y ambos subieron. Uub cerró los ojos, recostando su cabeza y su mano contra el vidrio cerrado de la máquina, pensando por última vez en lo que dejaba atrás y en lo que le depararía el futuro.

La nave desapareció de los cielos nocturnos. Nadie escuchó nada. De un segundo a otro, Uub se había quedado dormido.

Trunks sacudió lentamente a Uub, tomándolo de los fornidos hombros. Abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse en una realidad totalmente diferente a la que había imaginado. En realidad, nada de lo que él pudiera imaginar jamás se comparaba a lo que veía.

Las calles de una ciudad que alguna vez había sido alguien en el mundo de la tecnología, estaba envuelta en una obscuridad y frío atrapantes. La luz solar parecía no reflectar su calor en el pavimento levantado. Los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie estaban repletos de olores extraños y desagradables. Uub podía distinguir la sangre ennegrecida por el tiempo, rodear las pequeñas casas. La sangre humana parecía caer por las ventanas, pero el paso de los años había endurecido esas gotas de vitalidad humana, esa vitalidad que esa ciudad desolada había perdido.

Al colocar sus pies en el suelo, su corazón paró. El frío lo hizo temblar automáticamente, mientras que con cada respiro, él podía sentir que el oxígeno escapaba de sus pulmones y le agotaba el aire. Oía voces desde todos lados, llamando a personas que ya habían caído en el olvido.

Una bruma gris rodeaba el área. Trunks encapsuló la máquina y tomó del brazo a Uub para no perderlo. Sin decir palabra, comenzaron a caminar entre las sombras, adentrándose en esas tinieblas que le helaban el alma.

Aun siendo el niño más fuerte que había en ese mundo, nada cambiaba que él fuese un niño. Un pequeño indefenso, sacado de su pequeño pueblo para ver la gran ciudad. Pero nada era como lo esperaba. Intentaba distinguir qué había más allá de esa neblina que les borraba la vista.

Mientras más fijo miraba, menos lograba distinguir. La bruma se volvía más espesa a medida que caminaban, el aire comenzaba a espesar, y a faltar. Incluso notó que caminaban más lento; sólo rogó no estar perdido. Pararon un segundo, para que Trunks lograra ubicar la calle en la que se encontraban. Buscaba un determinado cartel que no había padecido con lo que sea que hubiese arrasado con esa imponente capital.

Uub mantuvo su vista en el camino que habían cruzado. La niebla que se había movido para darles lugar volvía a desaparecer el camino frente a sus ojos. Pero el niño no lograba sacar su vista de allí.

Algo le inquietaba. Quizá era el silencio hueco que no daba espacio ni al sonido pesado de sus respiraciones. Forzó su vista para ver más allá de lo que lograba distinguir. Una sombra atravesó la bruma.

No cerró los ojos, ni logró siquiera atreverse a acobardarse. Mantuvo sus ojos en lo más cercano hasta seguir su paso por la calle. El sueño lo agobió, probablemente por la falta de oxígeno. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió caminando con la cabeza baja. Trunks lo sentía decaer; de hecho, él sentía las cosas diferentes ese día. ¿Más lúgubres que de costumbre, quizás?

Llegaron al frente de una casa notablemente mejor que las que la rodeaban. No estaba reducida a escombros y polvo, aunque el paso del tiempo había pisoteado la imagen prominente que seguro había tenido antes.

No tocaron la puerta. Trunks rodeó la casa y levantó un pesado escombro, descubriendo un hoyo con escaleras precarias. Uub miró hacia el vacío denso que se sembraba detrás de ellos. De un salto, se deslizó lo más rápido que pudo con la poca luz que lo iluminaba hasta el fondo.

Trunks dejó caer el pedazo de pared sobre el hoyo, y todo se obscureció.

Uub abrió una pequeña compuerta y entró a una especie de laboratorio mal iluminado. Una mujer algo demacrada estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, realizando ecuaciones que ya había olvidado para qué las usaría.

Bulma se levantó de su asiento al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta, alarmada. Pero, al ver al jovencito tímido que quedó petrificado al lado de la puerta, se tranquilizó. Trunks aseguró las escaleras y entró, cerrando la puerta con la mayor seguridad posible. Se acercó a Bulma y la estrechó en un largo, duradero, y amoroso abrazo, que parecía nunca terminar.

El joven Uub lo observó con empatía. Aunque no sabía lo que era perderlo todo, sabía lo que se sentía vivir con tan sólo lo necesario, o hasta a veces menos.

Trunks soltó lentamente a Bulma y señaló a Uub, que volvió a su timidez enternecedora.

—Pequeño, soy Bulma— dijo ella, con más energía de a que él esperaba. Se acercó y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

—Soy Uub, para servirle.

—¿Y qué pasó con Goku?— preguntó ella, con una mirada inquisidora a su propio hijo. Una mirada lo dijo todo. – Bueno, Uub, puedes estar tranquilo, te acogeremos el tiempo que desees. Aunque siento que no tengamos mucho para ofrecer.

—No se preocupe, señora. – Y le sonrió.

De alguna forma, Uub sabía que era de noche. Y algo le incomodaba en el hecho de tener que estar bajo tierra. A penas el peli lila lo había introducido a la habitación que él ocuparía, algo en ella le molestó. Pero no se atrevió a discutir. Sólo se limitó a agradecer y recostarse.

Al cerrar los ojos, lograba escuchar todos los sonidos que se producían en la casa: Bulma bebiendo café, Trunks afilando su espada. Ambos se marcharon a dormir, escuchó los resortes de los colchones. Las luces se apagaron automáticamente.

Sabía que Bulma y Trunks estaban discutiendo acerca de él. Los oía a través de las paredes. Parecía que esperaban a otra persona, que fuese realmente capaz de acabar con la desdicha de su vida. Había escuchado claramente la frase "¡¿Gastaste toda tu energía de a máquina por esto?!", en pequeños susurros. No se sintió decepcionado, siquiera insultado. "Tiene razón_" _pensó, "soy sólo un niño_"._

Los pasos fuertes retumbaban en la habitación. Los Briefs callaron. La batalla verbal había terminado. Pero ese sonido de botas golpeando una y otra vez contra el suelo lo irritaba, le quitaba el sueño. Oyó dedos recorriendo las paredes, luego unas uñas afiladas rasgaban la piedra, provocando un sonido agudo que le erizaba los cabellos.

Comenzó a entrar en sus sueños. Los ojos no lograban mantenerse abiertos, y lo último que vieron fue esa extraña neblina que rodeaba las calles, ingresando lentamente por la habitación hasta ocuparla toda.

Cinco de la madrugada. Un olor casi delicioso, pero a la vez peligroso, invadió sus sentidos. Los sonidos de voces susurrando su nombre en piedad no dejaban de hablarle, aún dormido. Sus papilas gustativas querían saborear lo que fuese que estuviera emanando ese olor tan provocativo.

En sus sueños, sólo podía pensar en una cosa: _Sangre._

Uub abrió los ojos repentinamente, sintiendo la necesidad de respirar. El oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, se estaba ahogando. No podía ver en la oscuridad, pero sentía unas manos frías como la misma Antártida acariciarle el cuello lentamente.

Se levantó de la cama, recostándose en las paredes y sin parar de toser. La vista comenzó a nublarse, pero él se mantuvo en pie. Avanzó paso a paso, sintiendo la pared con la única mano que podía mantener levantada, buscando el interruptor de la luz. El aire se extinguía, no creía aguantar mucho más. Con la otra mano, sintió su cuello: no había nada.

Sus rodillas cedieron, su garganta chillaba por aire, y sus dedos rozaron el interruptor, pero no lograron encenderlo. Poco a poco, su mente se oscurecía, y le mostraba una imagen que no lograba entender. Veía a una mujer caminar hacia él, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El pequeño cerró los ojos, pudiendo distinguir la imagen que su mente pintaba por última vez. Levantó una mano para que esa misteriosa mujer lo ayudara a levantarse. Y logró encender la luz.

Una bocanada de aire invadió los pulmones de Uub, devolviéndole la cordura. Cayó rendido frente a la puerta, con el brazo aún pegado a la pared. Y allí quedó por un rato, sin pensar, pero sin caer en el desmayo. Consiente, pero inactivo.

Entonces, tomó fuerzas de su interior y logró levantar su cuerpo del piso con la ayuda de sus propios brazos. Nadie había despertado u oído el escándalo.

La luz lo tranquilizaba. Las voces aterradoras callaban, todo volvía a ser como se suponía que debía serlo.

Revisó toda la habitación. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera causarle ese daño. ¿Habría sido su subconsciente? Que lo torturaba por la culpa de haber dejado a su pueblo sin cuidado. ¿O tal vez alguien se había escurrido hasta su habitación? Aunque no imaginaba por qué.

Se hizo paso por el pequeño salón principal, activando los interruptores de todas las luces del escondite, excepto las habitaciones. No escuchaba otra respiración más que la suya, y no había lugares por donde esconderse. Incluso las puertas estaban selladas.

Miró su reflejo en los vidrios de las ventanas que daban a la tierra misma. Su cuello estaba completamente lastimado, y ardía a rojo vivo. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaban hasta su espalda. Sintió sus heridas con su dedo, eran profundas. Uub quedó completamente atónito, no podía mirarse mucho más al espejo. Esa imagen le causaba terror, no sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentado.

Entonces, unas manos grandes le taparon los labios y lo arrojaron contra el suelo. Trató de gritar, pero una suave y relajante voz lo callaba, susurrándole al oído que permaneciera en silencio.

Trunks lo mantuvo en el suelo, mirando de reojo la entrada. El silencio sepulcral reinaba la tensión en aumento.

De pronto, pasos. Rebotaban entre las paredes de metal. Pero no provenían de allí. Los pasos cada vez sonaban más fuerte. El joven sayajin volteó lentamente, para mirar de frente a la puerta. El sudor resbalaba de su frente.

El sonido se detuvo justo encima de ellos. No pestañearon, ni siquiera se atrevieron a respirar. Los minutos parecieron detenerse, mientras que ambos miraban sobre sus cabezas, esperando lo peor.

Entonces, una explosión. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se ocultaron, esperando el estruendo. Pero nunca llegó. Una serie de explosiones, seguidas de un derrumbe a lo lejos, resonaban dentro de ese pequeño escondite del mundo.

—Están aquí— susurró Trunks.

Uub no se atrevió a preguntar. Pero sintió la necesidad de salir. Quizás por curiosidad, quizás por algo más.

Las explosiones no se detenían, seguidas de unas risas que helaban la sangre. Uub sacó lentamente a Trunks de encima y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la salida. En puntas de pie, avanzó hasta la cerradura de la puerta sellada y la abrió sin hacer ruido. Lo miró; sus miradas entendieron. Al fin Uub sabía su objetivo, para eso estaba aquí.

Mientras subía las escaleras, él podía oír claramente a una mujer de voz suave exclamar: —¡Qué divertido es esto!— Y luego, un hombre serio pero entretenido, le respondía: —¡Lo sé! Ya hemos estado aquí, ¡pero el seguir destrozando esto no deja de divertirme!

Llegó hasta la compuerta que lo separaba de la superficie. La tierra temblaba, las risas diabólicas aumentaban. Con sumo cuidado, levantó la piedra, escuchándola chillar contra el suelo más de lo que él había pensado que haría. La luz de la luna lo encegueció. Pero el silencio, eso fue lo peor. El silencio lo llevó casi hasta la tumba.

Salió del escondite y volvió a colocar la piedra. Nadie hablaba. Los escombros seguían derrumbándose. La neblina se había marchado, dejando ver la decadencia de una ciudad completamente en ruinas. Comenzó a caminar entre el polvo y la desolación. Detrás de él, las piedras rodaban.

Caminó sin rumbo, al principio. Volteaba rápidamente al escuchar un mínimo sonido que le indicara que había alguien siguiéndolo por detrás. En el aire, los panfletos que alertaban sobre dos sujetos peligrosos cruzaban el viento. Más allá, Uub podía percibir la niebla, que volvía a comenzar fuera de ese sector.

Los pájaros no cantaban, ni las voces que había oído antes lo llamaban. Podía escuchar sólo su respiración, y el sonido calmo del viento. Sus pasos hacían eco entre las ruinas y el vacío, como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo.

Uub llegó hasta un cruce de cuatro caminos, los cuatro completamente desolados. Escuchó que un charco saltaba. Volteó hacia los cuatro lados, pero nada parecía venir desde ninguna dirección. El olor a muerto comenzó a impregnarse en su nariz.

Sabía que alguien estaba allí, lo presentía. Pero todo fue completamente diferente a lo que él esperaba.

Su respiración se cortó. Ahora era realmente un silencio eterno. No lograba escuchar ni los latidos de su corazón acelerado, cuando sintió que lo observaban. Presionó sus puños y volteó hacia todos lados. Entonces, logró escuchar los pasos que él creía, eran el eco de los suyos.

Una mirada se clavaba directamente en su nuca. Miró hacia uno de los últimos edificios de la ciudad en pie. Dentro de una ventana, un joven de ojos celestes y cabello oscuro lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Hizo la seña de un arma con sus dedos, señaló a Uub, y disparó. Uub no supo si reírse o correr.

Él hubiera preferido no haber salido.

Una bola de energía lo impactó de lleno en el rostro y lo arrastró, levantando el cemento del suelo, hasta casi el escondite de los Briefs. Con el empuje, arrastró cadáveres y sangre putrefacta con su cuerpo.

Al frenar, se vio tapado de cuerpos inertes y completamente cubierto de sangre en mal estado. Corrió los cuerpos y se tiró a un costado, su estómago no aguantaría demasiado antes de devolver la cena.

Escuchó dos pasos. Volteó lentamente y se encontró con dos jóvenes, quienes lo miraban con una sonrisa. El primero era el chico de la ventana— no entendía cómo había hecho para bajar tan rápidamente—, la otra era una rubia. Su mente comenzó a recordar. Entre sangre y dolor, no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás.

_Su sangre corriendo en ríos, su cuerpo preso del dolor…_

—Pequeño, ¿Estás perdido?— le dijo el hombre. Uub no respondió.

—¡Qué descortés!— gritó ella. El joven agarró a Uub de la fina y sucia camisa y lo colocó nariz con nariz.

— Eres un niño muy descortés— le susurró— No deberías serlo. Es de mala educación. Ni siquiera nos has saludado.

Lo arrojó lejos. El suelo se rompió, generando ondas de energía que destrozaron los únicos semáforos.

—Yo soy 17— le gritó él, desde el otro lado.

La rubia voló hasta él y agachó su cuerpo, para poder verlo de cerca. – Y me dicen 18.— mencionó, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. – Este pequeño es muy tímido… o muy maleducado.

El androide se acercó, ambos lo miraban desde arriba.— Y algo idiota, además. ¿Quién le ha enseñado tales modales?— 18 lo pateó un poco, pero Uub no respondía.

—Su madre no era muy inteligente.— Dijo, luego lo miró al rostro más detenidamente. – Y fea.

Entonces, Uub lanzó una patada baja para tirar a ambos androides al suelo. Pero el hombre estaba lejos, y ella simplemente lo saltó.

—Descarado.

Se levantó de un salto con la ayuda de sus brazos y le propinó una patada. Pero ella ni se inmutó. ¿Qué eran?

El Androide 17 lo tomó del brazo y, con una llave, lo lanzó al suelo. Uub gritó del dolor.

—Hey, no juegues duro con el niño, lo vas a arruinar para mí— le gritó ella, sacando a 17 del lugar.

Agarró a Uub y lo mantuvo en el aire. Se elevó entre los edificios, para la sorpresa del pequeño. Estaba atónito, no creía posible que alguien pudiese volar. Ella lo giró en su mano y lo mandó al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Yo me ocupo del niño— decidió.

—Como quieras, hermanita.

Mientras sentía el aire en el rostro y atravesaba las nubes negras que rodeaban el área a la que se dirigía a toda velocidad, antes de impactar contra un árbol, Uub no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había hecho. ¡Le había propinado la patada más fuerte que sabía hacer! ¡¿Cómo no había hecho daño?!

Impactó. Más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Androide 18 aterrizó frente a él. Los vientos comenzaron a soplar tierra en los ojos del joven, sin fuerzas, destrozado.

Aún no se rendiría. No sin dar batalla. Así era cómo se hacían las cosas cuando uno crecía en la pobreza.

Adolorido, logró ponerse de pie y en posición de batalla. La ira comenzaba a subir en sus venas, hasta sentía una fuerza más allá de la que él creía tener, llegarle a los músculos. Saltó a atacarla directamente, pero ella era rápida. Evitaba cada uno de los golpes de Uub, y contraatacaba con más fuerza de la que él había usado.

"Vuelan, tienen una fuerza y resistencia más fuertes que la de cualquiera, ¿qué clase de seres son estos?", pensaba inocentemente el joven, sin entender en lo que se había metido, casi voluntariamente.

De pronto, la pelea se volvió más fuerte. La sangre de su cuerpo cortado volaba por los aires. Sus puños tenían cortes extremadamente grandes, casi mostrando los huesos de sus puños. Sus heridas y hematomas comenzaron a hacerse más grandes y finas. Algunas ya dejaban que la sangre concentrada en los hematomas se deslizar por el brazo a borbotones.

Pero él no lo notaba. Su ira se acrecentaba, su fuerza estaba disparada como nunca antes. Era luchar, o perecer. Y Uub no sería quien perecería.

De una patada voladora, la mandó al suelo, directamente contra la tierra. Uub tenía una sonrisa vengativa, hasta casi demoníaca, en sus labios. Ella se levantó lentamente, observando su ropa completamente sucia.

De un momento a otro, Uub no podía respirar. Estaba elevando del suelo por la mano extremadamente fuerte del androide, la cual apretaba su cuello. Igual que esa misma noche. Sus huesos crujían al son de los truenos que indicaban que se avecinaba una tormenta. Uub se vio preso de su debilidad, y comenzó a gritar.

—Déjame…— susurró, interrumpido por una bocanada de sangre que salió de su boca hasta el suelo, manchando a la bella androide.

—¿Ahora pides piedad?—rió.—Ya es tarde. —Lo arrojó lejos y voló hasta estar justo frente a él.— ¿Te sientes mal?

—Mi vista… se nubla…— comenzó a pedir por su familia.

—¡Qué lástima!— Lo pateó más lejos. La sangre roja y tibia que salió de su cuerpo lastimado le mancho la cara a 18.

—Lo disfrutas…— su respiración era agitada, pero sentía que sus pulmones ya estaban inundados de su líquido vital.

—¿Que si lo disfruto?— Lo volvió a patear, levantándolo al aire ventoso. – _La oscuridad es mi camino_.— lo pateó en las costillas, para volver a sentir la dulce sangre salpicar en su ser—_Las tinieblas, mi trono…— _Se lanzó sobre él y, aplastándole los brazos y sintiendo los músculos sangrientos entre sus finos dedos, le susurró al oído— _Y tu agonía… mi aliento…_

Todo se volvió negro. Uub permaneció allí, entre la vida y la muerte. Las sombras comenzaron a atormentarlo. Su psiquis comenzó a cederle paso a la locura. Se levantó a duras penas y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles que veía borrosos, agonizando a gritos. Un golpe lo asestó por la derecha. Una patada por la izquierda.

No encontraba donde esconderse los golpes provenían de todos lados. Era como un juego de pelota, y él era a quien golpeaban. Sus piernas cedieron, y en un grito eterno, Uub expresó su infinito dolor. Su dolor físico, psíquico, sentimental. Su familia moriría de hambre. ¿A qué había llegado? ¿De ser el más fuerte del mundo a ser el juguete de una mujer caprichosa? Ni la pobreza le había dado un golpe tan fuerte como el que la vida le estaba dando en esos momentos.

Se encontraba a la vuelta del abismo, su mente tiraba hacia todos lados. Si vivir, morir, luchar o perecer. Sólo lo averiguaría lanzándose a las tinieblas de lo profundo de su mente, o dejando todo a la vuelta, cerniéndose en sus más profundos miedos.

Entonces, una oscuridad más densa que la noche comenzó a recorrer sus venas. Entre golpes y agonía, sus ojos se cegaron. Y comenzó a reír.

18, que conservaba una sonrisa de lo más aterradora, cambió su semblante a uno completamente confundido. Cuando la risa se volvió más fuerte, ella se desesperó.— ¡¿De qué rayos te ríes?!

—De ti— dijo él, inocentemente. Ella estaba completamente sorprendida. Uub la miró con la cabeza de costado y los dientes brillantes, al igual que alguna vez lo había hecho Kid Buu.— Es hora de pagar.

Todo ocurrió rápidamente. Él dio un salto hacia atrás y la pateó de lleno en el rostro. Antes de caer, fue detenida por una patada en su espina, cayendo de cara al suelo húmedo. Uub sólo quedó allí, sin decir nada, sin pensar nada. Sólo esperando.

La batalla derramó sangre sobre todos los árboles, destrozó la tierra y comenzó una lluvia de rayos y truenos imparable. La mujer estaba en desventaja, su desesperación era notable en su rostro. No podía aguantar más golpes, su cuerpo se estaba desfigurando. Pero Uub no dejaba de sangrar, su sangre era más oscura; sus heridas no cicatrizaban.

Ella sólo pensaba en ganar, pero interiormente sabía que estaba en entera desventaja. No decidió rendirse, sus piernas no aguantaron mucho más y cayeron de rodillas frente a él. Aún orgullosa, peinó su cabello a un lado, sin demostrar el dolor en sus ojos.

Estaban frente a frente. 18 podía sentir la maldad que irradiaba el cuerpo de Uub, una maldad que la paralizó. Sentía la sangre de él correrle por el rostro y los brazos hasta gotear en el suelo, confundiéndose con las primeras gotas de lluvia que caían esa noche.

—¿Lista para tu final?— susurró él, con una voz maníaca que salía desde lo profundo de su ser.

—Eres diabólico, más de lo que yo creía. – No pudo evitar toser.— Alguien tan fuerte como nosotros… dominaríamos el mundo. Los tendríamos a todos comiendo de nuestros pies…

Sus miradas vengativas eran fuertes; la tensión aumentaba. Él limpió un lado del rostro de ella, quitando del femenino rostro su propia sangre, para luego saborearla. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al relamerse.

Acercó su mano a ella. La rubia no pudo reaccionar de otra forma más que cerrando los ojos para recibir el golpe, el cual nunca llegó. Él le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Aún con desconfianza, se levantó.

Ella nunca sabría lo que cruzaba por los ojos fogosos de Uub cuando lo miraba. Pero esa noche, todo había cambiado dentro de él.

Uub siempre supo que su lado malvado alguna vez le ganaría a su propio ser.

Ahora, la agonía sería su aliento.


End file.
